


Bean Toes

by patryckisbestboye



Series: Eddsworld a/b/o hybrid au [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: (?), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Dehumanization, Fluff, Hybrids, Kitsune Patryck, M/M, Pet Play, Slavery, omega pets, technically, thanks anon who pointed that out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: This is basically a silly little intro to my au. Paul would be a hybrid but I just wanted to try something before I got into all of that.In this thing, Paul and Tord are perfectly normal human beings. Only the hybrids have the alpha/beta/omega thing.





	Bean Toes

A day before Paul's birthday, William and Tord had disappeared for a few hours. That was fairly normal. William, Tord's pet hybrid, needed a walk every day or he would get quite unreasonable.

Hybrids were fairly common pets nowadays. Paul didn't have one, but he did want one quite a bit. He didn't really have the money for one, to be honest. They were quite expensive. William had been a lucky find, one of Tord's friends had found her in his back garden, skinny and cold, but loud as anything.

The two of them left in the late afternoon, Tord calling William down.  
"We're just going for a walk. See you when we get back." He said to Paul, clipping a lead onto William's collar. He opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind them, and made his way to the end of the driveway. 

"Where are we going?" William asked as Tord opened the door.  
"We're getting Paul's present." He explained, looking down at William as they started walking.

William's look of excitement was replaced with one of utter betrayal when they walked up at the pet shop.  
"You're going to leave me outside, aren't you?" He demanded, and Tord sighed.  
"Yes, I am. You can't come in with me, you know that. I'll get you some treats if you're a good boy."

William huffed, jamming his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie. He allowed Tord to secure him to one of the metal fenceposts, and then clambered up to sit on top of the fence.  
"I won't be long." He said, giving William a pat on the head. "Behave."

Yellow eyes cautiously watched the procedures of the shop. Lots of people came past every day, but barely any spared him a glance. The fox's ears twitched as someone paused in front of his cage. They tentatively reached a hand forward and stuck a finger through the gaps. The fox moved forward cautiously, twin tails curled around himself, and began trying to brush up against the man's hand. A soft purr reverberated through his body as they scratched behind his ear, cut short when they drew away. 

William waited outside, tail lashing in indignation. The sky was beginning to darken with rainclouds and at the first rumble of thunder, he was beginning to panic, so when Tord came hurrying out to get him he basically threw himself into his arms.  
"It's ok, it's alright." He soothed, gently carrying the shivering catboy inside as the rain began to come down.

There was a no pets policy, but while it was pouring with rain the staff were willing to turn a blind eye. Tord brought William over to the fox, and gave them a moment to sniff eachother through the bars. William recoiled, moving to hide behind Tord, his tiny tail comparable to a bottle-brush.  
"It's alright. You've got to get used to eachother, because he's coming with us." Tord chided, gently petting William's head.

When all was said and done, and the fox was taking his first few tentative steps out of the cage, he looked up at Tord with those stunning eyes, two tails lashing in nervousness, and then at William, and planted himself firmly between Tord's feet.

Tord paid, after picking up a collar, a leash, and a tag with Paul's number on it, and some treats for William as promised, and then fished his umbrella out of his bag. 

He took both of their leads in one hand, after clipping the collar onto the fox, and the umbrella in the other, and they walked home together. William stayed on the other side of Tord as the fox, a little nervous around the newcomer. 

They made it home quickly, and Tord successfully got the fox upstairs without Paul noticing. The fox would in Tord's room for the time being, which was not very long, as it was rather late, but Tord wanted to give him a bath first. That proved to be rather problematic, as water was apparently very scary.

The fox sat on the edge of the bath with his two tails bushed out, very tentatively dipping a hind paw into the warm water.  
"You're going to need to take your clothes off before you get in." Tord reminded him, and the fox nodded, attention trained on the water.

He took his hoodie off, tossing it on the ground, and then his boxers, carefully lowering himself into the water. Tord took out a cloth and began to gently wash the fox, being careful not to touch anywhere he shouldn't. The fox would stiffen every time he got too near the base of his tail, so he made a mental note that that was a rather sensitive area.

He washed the fox's mousey brown hair as well, taking care not to get any soap in his eyes. When he was done, Tord wrapped him in the thickest towel they had and carried him back to his room. William was laid on the floor pretending to be dead, and looked up as the two of them came in.

"This is William." Tord told the fox, setting him down in the cardboard box William sometimes slept in.  
"If you already have a pet, why do you need me?" The fox asked, and Tord smirked.  
"You're not for me, you're for my roommate. It's his birthday tomorrow." He explained, and the fox nodded, retreating into the blanket.

"Come on, stinky child." Tord gently prodded William with his toe. "You're not dead yet."  
"I don't smell that bad." William muttered, grabbing hold of Tord's foot and beginning to climb up his leg. His soft paws felt nice on Tord's face when he eventually reached it, and he sat down on his shoulder. William was only about two feet tall, small for a hybrid, and very very soft. The fox looked to be about five inches taller than Will.

Tord brushed his teeth with William sat on his shoulder, and when he was done, he gave William's fur a quick brush, and they got into bed. William curled up on his chest. He didn't normally sleep on Tord, he normally slept to the side of him, or half off the bed, but this was apparently a special occasion.

 

The next morning, Tord awoke to see William and the fox playing together. That was good. It was some kind of chase game that had William eventually leaping up onto the bed and clawing his way up Tord's hoodie to sit on his shoulder. 

Tord listened for any movement coming from Paul's room, and decided it was safe to bring the fox downstairs in the cardboard box. William stayed on his shoulder, and when he began to hear signs of life from Paul's room, Tord sat down at the table to wait.

When Paul eventually came downstairs, he sat down opposite Tord, eyeing the box cautiously.  
"It's for you." Tord told him, and he carefully lifted the lid of the box to look inside. Tord watched as a soft white paw stretched up to curl around Paul's finger. Paul watched the paw disappear back into the box, looking up at Tord with a soft smile spreading across his face.  
"You really didn't have to." He said, and Tord shrugged.  
"Happy birthday."

He watched as Paul gently lifted the fox out, and set him down on the table.  
"I think I'll call him Patryck." He decided, petting the fox's ears. Patryck purred, pressing himself against Paul's hand in the hope of getting more pets.

"Patryck." Tord wondered aloud, "That's a nice name."


End file.
